base_turnfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Base Turn
thumb|171px|Monopoly je primjer Base Turn igre. Base Turn je Matijina izjava, te svojevrsan naziv za Ekipu Waneta, Matije, Nixe i Daria. Inače, "Turn-based" označava igre koje se igraju na poteze, a ne u pravom vremenu. Kad je Matija pogrešno izrekao tu frazu, Wane i Nixa su prasnuli u smijeh i zapamtili. Sljedećih par tjedana su tijekom bilo kojeg razgovora znali nasumično reći "Base Turn" iznenada - poanta je bila da kad Matija najmanje očekuje, "Base Turn" ga zaskoči i podsjeti na njegov fail. Prestali su to raditi tako često, ali nikad neće u potpunosti. Kasnije je ta fraza postala naziv Ekipe. Već neko vrijeme planiraju kupiti super Base Turn igru zvanu WoW Monopoly, koju bi onda igrali na poteze i jeli čips. Nixa i Adriana su jednom probali igrati šah, isto jednu Base Turn igru, u pravom vremenu umjesto na poteze i bilo je vrlo interesantno. Bilo je kao Game of Thrones, figure su umirale na sve strane. D&D je isto primjer kvalitetne Base Turn igre. Stil života Base Turn je način života u kojemu se baze protivnika okreću naopačke. Nema smisla, a i ima. Nema. Povijest thumb|left|Matija nakon što je rekao Base Turn. Kada je ekipa odlučila napraviti YouTube stranicu sa svojim failovima iz raznih igrica, samo dva imena su uopće bila u pitanju. Ili će se zvati Base Turn ili Nixa. Odlukom većine, stranica se nazvala Base Turn. Od tada sve što Wane, Matija i Nixa rade nazovu Base Turn, uključujući ovu Wikiju. Matija je zaradio gomilu novca sa Base Turn idejom, čak deset čokoladnih Centi. Zakon stvar u vezi te fraze je što ju nitko ne shvaća osim onih koji ju shvaćaju. To je ultimativna interna šala, ne samo zato što nitko ne razumije što je Base Turn, nego i zato što većina ljudi ne zna ni što je to Turn-Based Games. Moguće je organizirati cijeli život oko Base Turn filozofije, te bitno utjecati na događaje. Matija je najavio da će svoje prvo dijete nazvati Base Turn, te da će ga odnijeti na brdo Sinaj i žrtvovati drevnom bogu koji jede djecu i failove. Pošto je Base Turn izmišljen u Vivaldiju, Matija, Nixa i Wane su prešli u Delirium kako bi pokušali izbjeći da im se okrene baza. Base Turn je postala Wikija. Starcraft ima Base Turn strategiju. Prije Base Turna postojao je Turn, koji je bio manje vrijedan i nebitan. Kraj svijeta će biti Turn-Based. Većina ljudi voli riječ Base Turn. Postoji vrijeme za Base Turn. Base Turn je znanost o Matiji. Ekipa Često se koristi izraz "Base Turn ekipa" da bi se označilo određene ljude. Podosta ljudi se može staviti pod ovaj pojam. Originalna Base Turn ekipa su Matija, Nixa i Wane, no zloglasni Dario je uvijek bio blizak prijatelj i doušnik, te se već neko vrijeme i on smatra članom "core" ekipe. Postoji i Krug Base Turna, koji se sastoji od najbližih suradnika, poput Borne, Adriane, Čorka i Vanje, Žile, i raznih drugih. Vanjski krug se sastoji od ljudi s kojima se Ekipa druži ali koji ne znaju za sve interne šale, ni za ovu wikiju, poput Jacqueline, Jure, Vinka, Renea i Tihane, Paule, Lee i Tee, Marka Studenog, te Karamarka. Postoji još mnogo vanjskih suradnika koje se ne može sve ovdje nabrojiti. Slični članci *Hamlet *Glupani u Grazu *Lajbek Kategorija:Pojmovi